1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a laser scanning apparatus and image forming device having the same, and more particularly, to a cleaning unit for a laser scanning apparatus and an image forming device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electrophotography image forming device, such as a laser printer, a copier, a scanner, or a multi-function machine which combines functions of the above apparatuses into a single apparatus, includes a laser scanning apparatus. An example of such a laser scanning apparatus is illustrated in FIG. 1.
The laser scanning apparatus illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 2005-329622, and includes a body 10 in which a rotary polygon mirror 11 is disposed to deflectively scan lights emitted from a light source (not shown) in predetermined directions. The body 10 has openings 21 through which the lights scanned from the body 10 pass to the outside. The lights which pass through the openings 21 are scanned onto a photoconductive medium to form a desired electrostatic latent image thereon.
In addition, the laser scanning apparatus illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes light transmitting windows 20 to block external foreign substances, such as dust, from flowing into the openings 21 without interfering with light paths which pass through the openings 21. Shutter members 30 selectively open the light transmitting windows 20. Cleaning members 40 disposed on the shutter members 30 clean the light transmitting windows 20.
The shutter members 30 move between blocking and opening positions. The shutter members 30 block and open the light paths which pass through the openings 21 by a driving unit 31 having a driving motor 31a, and are made of an elastic material.
According to the constructions as described above, the cleaning members 40 move in connection with the position movement of the shutter members 30 such that the cleaning members 40 come in close contact with surfaces of the light transmitting windows 20, to clean dirt or dust from the surfaces of the light transmitting windows 20. However, in the conventional laser scanning apparatus, a problem may occur, in that the light transmitting windows 20 are re-contaminated by the dirt previously cleaned off the windows 20, since the cleaning members 40 move in connection with the shutter members 30 such that the cleaning members 40 come in close contact with the surfaces of the light transmitting windows 20 both when the cleaning members move along a cleaning path and a returning path. That is, since a cleaning path and a returning path of the cleaning member 40 are the same, the secondary contamination of the light transmitting windows 20 as described above occurs.